With technology development recently, detection device or wearable device of sensing function have been developed to combine with clothing to detect or record personal physiological states, such as heartbeats, step counts, blood pressure, or sleeping state, which can be used on fields of self-health management at home or preventive medicine.
However, for elder people or people who become degenerate or disable because of wound or surgery to stay at home for home health management, it is difficult and inconvenient for them to put on or take off clothing with detection device or wearable device, and the weight of detection device or wearable device often have a load for them.
Besides, detection device or wearable device is vulnerable to dropping without good attachment on clothing or damage without careful putting-on or taking-off. Furthermore, without good attachment between detection device/wearable device and clothing is not ergonomic for people and often makes user unconformable. Consequently, the purpose of intelligent clothing is not achieved because of issues aforementioned.